Call of the Wolf
by moonstruck101
Summary: Embry Call moves to California to have a normal life, but normal isn't meant to be. Not only is there a killer alpha in town, a newly turned beta, and merciless hunters, but Embry finds his imprint is the big bad Derek Hale. Can Embry find his place or lose his life once and for all?
1. Intro

AN: I thought I'd do something different. This will be a twilight/teen wolf cross over. Embry will still be a shifter, but to fit into the universe of Teen Wolf he will be called a shifter and the werewolves will be werewolves. In Teen Wolf the werewolves are also known as shifters and in Twilight the shifters are also called werewolves, but in this, there will be a clear difference. There will be imprints, which is from Twilight, and there will be 'Moonstruck' and 'Mates'. Moonstruck is the bond that forms between the two Mates, which if it isn't obvious are the person the werewolf is meant to be with, their 'soul mate'. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter and I will write more, this is a sort of trial thing, so let me hear what you guys think.

* * *

Embry couldn't be here anymore. He couldn't look at his mother after being lied to his entire life, he couldn't be apart of the pack when he could hear all their pitied thoughts, he couldn't be in La Push after everything. La Push was no longer his home and despite loving his pack, he couldn't be among them anymore. This was for the best. He knew it was. He hasn't seen his cousin in years and he missed the spastic guy. He also missed his ever-patient uncle, who was more of a father to him than his real one could be. He needed the time away. He needed to be able to think and reflect. This was for the best.

"If there is any problems, Bry, call us." Sam says without hesitation. Sam found out only a few weeks ago that Embry was his brother and he has really stepped up to the brother role, something Embry can appreciate, but right now he needed away from all of the reminders that he is, in the end, a bastard.

"I know, Sam, but I need this." He looks at Sam, his eyes pleading for his newly found brother to understand. He had thought to know the truth, knowing just who his father was, would comfort him, but it only made him feel more of an outsider. Sam was trying and Embry was glad, but he needed his space, he needed to be alone for a while.

"Look, Em…" Jake was Embry's best friend. He had been there for Embry through everything, but they were going different paths. He was creating his own pack, one that has the task of protecting the Cullens. Embry wasn't interested in joining Jake's pack, the pack that is filled with people who just want to start fresh. Embry wanted a clean break and Jake couldn't give him that.

"I know." Embry says. He knows he is always welcomed in Jake's pack. He doesn't need Jake to say it and Jake didn't need him to say it either.

"I'm going to miss you." Quil pouts. Embry can't help, but smile. Quil was like that little brother that you can't help, but love. Before everything Embry and Quil had the whole love-hate sibling thing going, but things are different. The connection he ones shared with Quil was fading. There was just too much that has happened. They're growing apart and as much as it killed Embry, he knew leaving was the only way the two could move on without regret or pain.

"I'll miss you too, bud." Embry smiles, ruffling his curly hair.

"I packed you so sandwiches for on the way." Emily smiles, her eyes bloodshot as if she had been crying. The pack was Embry family, but they were killing him. Every day he felt more lost and more broken. He'll miss Emily's cooking and her kind smiles, but he knew he would have to leave all that behind.

"Don't go getting yourself killed out there." Paul says, causing Embry to smile. Leave it to Paul to break up the tension and lighten the mood.

"As long as you keep your head." Paul chuckled, the two sharing a smile before Jared steps forward.

"This is from the pack, so you know you always have a place to return to." Jared placed a necklace into Embry's hand. It was a simple necklace. Black string with a silver amulet on the end, the Quileute tribe's symbol.

"Thank you. All of you." Embry slips the necklace on without hesitation. "I promise, I will keep in touch with all of you." He didn't bother to say goodbye to Colin or Brady, he barely knew them and Leah wasn't the type to give big goodbyes. Seth, however, stood by the door.

"Take care of yourself, Embry. Please be safe." He pulled Embry into a hug, unknowingly giving Embry the confidence to go through with his plans."

"I will. Tell Leah good luck. I hope she finds what's she looking for." Seth nods and with that Embry walks through the door of the one place he truly called home, Emily's. He doesn't turn back, he knows if he does he'll break down. He is moving forward with his life.

Embry takes a deep breath and gets into the cab. "All set?" The cab driver asks.

"Yeah… all set."


	2. Sexual Encounters in the Woods

AN: Thi is a bit longer... okay a lot longer than I meant to, but like always I got carried away, so here is an extremely long chapter. I also wanted to mention that due to Derek being Embry's imprint and Embry is Derek's mate, their relationship is going to be a much faster pace relationship, so this isn't a slow burn. If you don't like fast pace then I suggest you move on because this chapter contains sex. So viewers discretion is advice.

* * *

It's been a month since Embry moved down to Beacon Hills. He has settled in and was going to be starting school tomorrow. He was both nervous and excited about school. School on the reservation was always so small and there were very few classes to choose from. Embry liked this school because they have both woodshop and mechanic classes, which is what Embry is best at. There isn't a single thing Embry can't fix. Before he phased he had had a plan worked out with Jake and Quil. They were going to open up their own mechanic shop, but things happened, which lead Embry to now be in California.

"You okay, Em? You seem kind of out of it." Embry was in his bedroom in his uncle's house talking to Sam over skype.

"Just thinking about school tomorrow." Embry tells his brother. He's laying on his stomach on his bed. The bedroom was just your usual standard bedroom. There was a dresser, a closet, a bathroom attached to the bedroom, a bedside table on either side of the king size bed, and also a desk with a chair. The few pictures Embry had were hanging up on the walls, mostly of the pack and some motorcycle posters.

"Do you know what your classes are?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I had to sign up for them when I got here. I guess they picked their electives at the end of the year, so they had to work me in."

"So what're your electives."

"Woodshop, mechanic, and I had to take an art or music class, so I chose drawing."

"That sounds right up your alley." Embry smiles. "What are your other classes?"

"Uh, history, English, math, science, and economic."

"Is that what they're called?" Sam teases, causing Embry to laugh.

"No, but I rather not waste my time saying Algebra and chemistry and world history one."

"You just did." Embry rolls his eyes.

"I have gym, health, and some computer class next semester. Apparently, you have to have a computer class, which is stupid."

"The reservation had a class about the old legends." Sam points out, causing Embry to shrug.

"I just think they should have classes on taxes and writing out checks, you know, stuff we actually could use."

"And you are okay with a class about the old legends?"

"Well, obviously we use those legends." Sam chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"True, true. Can't argue with that. So are you excited for tomorrow?" Embry gives a shrug.

"I don't know really. I mean, it's a new school with new people. I won't have Jake or Quil or Jared or Paul. I'll have Scott and Stiles, but…"

"But it'll be different."

"Yeah."

"Have you told your cousin about…" Embry raises an eyebrow. "You know." Sam motions to his tattoo.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to."

"You don't have the elders or the pack there to keep you in line. You have full rein to do what you want, Em, just know to make sure it doesn't get back to us."

"I know." Embry tells him as he brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"You could use a haircut."

"I like it. I'm thinking of letting it grow out a bit."

"Just don't let it get too long. Your wolf will look shaggy." Embry chuckles as his door slams open. Embry's eyes snap up to see his cousin there.

"Dude, you never believe what I heard."

"Sti," Embry motions to his computer.

"Oh, are you skyping?"

"Skyping? Is that even a word. I think they call it video chatting or you could say are you on skype." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"It's important."

"Everything is important to you."

"Emmy." Embry sighs and looks back at his screen.

"You mind if I call you back, Sam?"

"No, go ahead. I got to get going anyways. Emily's making dinner." Embry sighs, missing Emily's cooking.

"Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Bye, Embry."

"Bye Sam." Embry ends the call and closes his laptop. He still texts the other guys, but it's Sam that Embry calls the most. Before he phased he had Jake and Quil and then after he phased Jake was around Bella all the time and Embry had his own thing he was dealing with and Quil kept trying to act like everything is still the same as before. It was those times when Embry got close to Jared, Paul, and Sam. He almost wants to say they come first now in his life.

"Okay, so guess what I heard on the phone." Embry raises an eyebrow.

"Were you listening to your dad's phone calls again?" He asks as he climbs out of bed. He puts his laptop on his desk and walks to his dresser.

"Maybe, but that's not the point."

"I think that's exactly the point." Embry turns to his cousin. "What did you hear?"

"They're calling in every available officer and even the state police." In a small town like this, that is a big deal.

"What for?"

"Some hikers found a dead body." Embry turns completely around to his cousin.

"There's more to it."

"They only found half." Embry sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"And let me guess you want to find the other half, while your dad and all the other officers are out there."

"Yes!"

"Stiles, you do realize the chances of us getting caught are extremely high especially with you leading this mission." Stiles just smiles.

"Get your jacket and shoes on. We're going."

"Don't I get a say?"

"Nope." This is how it's been since Embry got here. Stiles is determined to get Embry to feel apart of Stiles and Scott's little tag team, which meant sneaking out doing stuff like this is common. It's almost shocking how easy it is for Embry to fall into place with them. It's as if he was always there. Scott is goofy, while Stiles is spastic, and Embry is relaxed. They're a good group together. It's almost like how it was for Embry with Jake and Quil.

Embry grabs his leather jacket, slipping it on and then pulling on his boots. "So, are we going to pick Scott up or is this going to be a duo team?"

"Nope, we're picking Scott up. Now, let's go." He says as he grabs Embry's hand and drags him out of the room.

"Okay, ease up, Stiles. I'm coming." Embry chuckles as they head downstairs. "When did your dad leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. I wanted to wait until he was completely gone, you know he some times forgets something."

"True, you wouldn't want to be caught sneaking out and have him coming home for his gun or something."

"Totally." They hope into Stiles' jeep and starts down the road. "So, how was your talk with your friend?"

"Good." Embry still hasn't told Stiles why he came here or about Sam being his brother, but that's the point. He wants to have a redo.

"Right, so you know Sam because…"

"It's a small reservation, Stiles. Everybody knows everybody there. Plus he's friends with Jared and Jared is the same age as us. I met Sam through Jared and we all became friends."

"Oh cool."

"So, do you really think this is a good idea, Stiles. I mean, going into the woods at night to look for a dead body… It sounds like the beginning of a slasher film."

"I thought you're supposed to be the relaxed and carefree one. No worries and all."

"If I didn't worry at all then I wouldn't be human." Embry points out.

"Well, relax, Em, it'll be fine."

"If only I had a dollar for every time you said that and it backfired."

"Hush." Stiles says, causing Embry to chuckle. They pull up to Scott's house and Stiles kills the engine. "I'll go get him. Wait here."

"Got it." Embry says, waving him off as he pulls out his phone.

'Hey, Em, you'll never believe what Nessie did.' Embry rolls his eyes as he reads Jake's text. Things really aren't like how they were before he phased. All Jake or Quil ever talk about these days are their children imprints. It's part of the reason why Embry spends more of his time talking to Paul and Sam. Jared is just as lovestruck as the others, so Embry tends to choose his time careful when talking to Jared. He knows how the conversations go if he talks to Jared before or after Jared is supposed to see Kim. Sam is different though. He still just as lovestruck, but he has grown used to having Emily in his life so he doesn't flaunt it anymore. Not that the guys mean to flaunt it, but still, Embry doesn't text them to hear about their imprints.

Embry moves on through his messages and sees one from Jared that makes him smile. 'We went on a run today, not the same without our great tracker.'

'You're an okay tracker. You're officially the best the pack got.' Embry texts back. In the pack, everyone has something their best at. Paul, Jake, and Sam are the strongest in the pack. Jared and Leah are the fastest in the pack. Embry and Seth are the best trackers. Quil… Embry's not really sure if he has a something that he is better at than others, he's about average. Embry is also the best at keeping his anger in check. There is no one, not even Sam, that can beat Embry at controlling his temper and phasing. Embry has only ever phased uncontrollably once and that was when he phased for the first time.

Embry's head shoots up as he hears yelling. He looks over and can see Scott on the front porch with a bat, while Stiles is hanging upside down on the roof screaming his head off. Embry snorts and looks back down at his messages.

'It still isn't the same without you.' He reads Jared's return message.

'Ignore, Jared, he's being needy. Kim's away for the week, so he's trying to cling onto everyone.' Embry reads Paul's response, causing Embry to laugh.

"You riding in front or am I?" Embry lifts his head, just noticing Scott standing there.

"You can go for the front." Embry says before crawling into the back.

"You are you texting?" Stiles asks as he hops into the car.

"Just some friends from La Push."

"Did he talk you into doing this too?" Scott asks, causing Embry to grin.

"Of course." Embry returns to his phone as Stiles and Scott start up an easy going conversation.

When the pull up to the preservation, Embry quickly scrambles out after Stiles. He didn't like being cooped up in the back. As he got outside he took in a deep breath, sighing as he smelled the comforting smell of the forest. He could smell the moss growing on the trees, the fresh dirt, the flowers in the meadows, the crisp leaves. Embry loves the woods and after phasing that love only grew. He hasn't been in the woods since he arrived and he hasn't phased either. He could really use a good run, but it's hard to sneak out while living with the town's sheriff and the town's snoop.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks as he got out.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles says in return as Embry leads the group into the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is a grueling effort." Stiles speaks up sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Stop being an ass." Embry laughs as he pushes his cousin. "So what exactly are you being first line on? That's not football terms I don't think."

"No, we're talking about lacrosse." Stiles tells him. "It's our sport. We don't do football."

"Right. And you two are on the team?"

"Well… We're more bench warmers."

"Right."

"You should try out though, Em, I think you'd be great." Stiles tells Embry as he eyes over his cousin. His cousin has changed a lot from when Stiles knew him. In fact, Embry looked more like Stiles when he was younger. He had been thin and scrawny, but now he is tall and built. He still thin and lean, but you could see still the obvious muscle on him. He had a body of a swimmer more than a body of a football player like the rest of his pack.

"I don't really do sports." Embry tells him. "Really, the only thing I'd ever consider trying would be swimming." Embry loves swimming. Whenever he went to the beach he would swim for hours on end. Emily used to have to send Sam to go get him from the water.

"What? But you totally got the body for lacrosse." Embry raises an eyebrow.

"That was…" Embry eyes him over. "That sounded a bit gay." Stiles snorts.

"Shut up." Embry smiles and turns back to watch where he was going. Truthfully, Embry was gay. He didn't tell anyone, he was young when he found out and he didn't want to make his friends uncomfortable, so he kept silent. Then he phased and he knew he'd eventually imprint on a girl, so there was no point in telling anyone that he was gay. It almost makes Embry wish he didn't imprint. Sure he would love his imprint, but it would be really hard for Embry. He's gay, he doesn't like girls, so he's glad he hasn't imprinted on one just yet. Maybe he never will. It is supposed to be rare.

"Just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott speaks up, causing Embry to glance back at him.

"Good question. Stiles?" Embry says as he gives his cousin a question looking.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Embry sighs and starts up the hill. Stiles had ADHD, so Embry could let Stiles get away with never thinking things through or getting distracted, but that doesn't mean Embry's happy with it. Embry was a lot different than his cousin, complete opposite really. While Stiles is spastic, Embry is relaxed. While Stiles is talkative, Embry tends to let others fill the silence. While Stiles is anxious, Embry is calm. They've always been different, but it has only increased since Embry phased and the two gotten older.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott speaks up, causing Embry to glance back at his cousin.

"Also something I didn't think about." Embry sighs and continues climbing the hill.

"You always have to think before you act, Stiles." Embry calls back as he finally reaches the top, while the others are just climbing the hill.

Embry drops down as he sees the lights in the distance. "I know." He hears Stiles before he too drops down. "Shit."

"I told you that this was risky." Embry whispers.

"If we wait a minute until the lights are shining elsewhere then we can run past without them knowing."

"Stiles." Embry sighs. "That's really risky. I think we should just head back."

"No way. We came this far."

"Shit." Scott drops down beside them.

"We can always go around them." Embry suggests.

"That could take us all night to get back. This is the direct root."

"Yeah, right by your dad."

"Just wait." Stiles says, causing Embry to huff. "Now, now." Stiles jumps up and starts running. Embry groans and chases after him. With being a wolf shifter, Embry has much higher stamina, so running was a piece of cake for him. Sure it'd be better if he phased, then he'd really pick up speed, but he still was doing good. He managed to reach Stiles and even run past him. There's no way he was getting stuck by him if Stiles happens to get caught, which is what always happens.

"Stiles! Embry!" Embry stops and turns as he hears Scott. Scott's really far back, it made Embry feel bad because Scott has asthma and can't keep up. Embry's eyes widen when Stiles stops and Embry sees the cops getting near him. Embry ducks behind a tree, holding his breath as he waits for Stiles to get caught.

Even though Embry knew it was going to happen he still jumped as he heard the dog barking and Stiles' yelp. "Stay right there!" Embry heard one of the police officers yell.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Shit." Embry curses as he hears his uncle.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Embry rolls his eyes as he hears Stiles' nonchalant voice.

"So, do you, uh, listen into all of my phone calls?" Embry snorts as he hears his uncle. He has no idea how much Stiles really listens in. This isn't the first time Stiles came to Embry about something that he heard.

"No, heh." Embry rolls his eyes. "Well, not the boring ones." Uncle Noah must have not believed him either.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott? Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for first day back at school tomorrow."

"Did you drag your cousin out here with you?"

"Embry? No, he was skyping with his friends from Washington." Stiles half lies. "It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott, Em, you out there?! Scott?! Emmy?!" Embry stayed perfectly still and quiet as his uncle shined the flashlight through the woods. "Well, young man. I'm going to walk you back to your car."

"Shit." Embry curses under his breath.

"And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Embry looks at Scott and motions for him to go back and then did a circle in the air signaling that he would double back. Scott nods before heading back the way they came.

Embry walks further into the woods. He wasn't too scared about being in the woods alone. He knew that he was on top of the food chain. He could handle anything out there. Or so he thought.

He gave a yelp as something lands on him. He didn't even hear it coming, too focused on what just happened with his cousin. When he turns, he sees a huge wolfish monster on him. Its eyes were blood red, while its teeth were yellow. It looked like a wolf, but it also looked partially human. Embry held it back as it tried to bite him. Embry gave a growl before giving into the shakes and phasing. He heard the thing whimper as Embry's nails scratched its face.

Embry's clothes ripped to shreds as he fully phased into his gray wolf. He gives a howl before turning to the beast. He snarls, pulling back his lips and growling. Whatever that thing is, Embry can handle it. Embry was three times the size of a normal wolf and ten times stronger. The beast looks as if it was weighing its options before snarling and running off. Embry snorts in amusement at the big thing's fearful escape before tensing up as he hears a twig snap. He spins around and sees a man standing there. Embry snarls, causing the man to stop in his tracks. The man was dressed in all black. Embry's eyes scan over the man's body. The man was tall and built. The jeans he wore fit snug against his legs and groin. His shirt was just as tight, showing off his muscles. When Embry's eyes met the man's bright emerald eyes, Embry froze. Everything around him faded to black, causing only the man to be visible. Embry could feel everything in his life shift. He no longer revolved around the sun, but instead, this man. Embry didn't know who he was, but Embry swore he would protect this man, love him, care for him. He would be whatever this man wanted him to be. Embry didn't have to ask to know what just happened. He imprinted and unlike his first thought, it wasn't on a girl, but a guy. So that means Billy's theory was correct or at least his theory made the most sense out of his or Sam's. You don't imprint on who can make the strongest heirs, but who is a better fit for you personally.

"Can you change back so I can talk to you face to face?" The man had a deep smooth voice that tingling sensations over Embry's body, but his words sent a cold chill through him. He had seen Embry phased. Embry looks at the man and then around at his ripped clothes. Thankfully, Embry wasn't wearing any of his favorite clothes god forbid if he was wearing his favorite gray shirt or even worst his red and black shirt. And he has plenty of jeans at home, so he didn't worry too much on that. He looks back at the man, hoping he got the hint. "Oh." He did. "I have some clothes you can borrow if…" He motions behind him, causing Embry to nod.

Embry moves, sorting through the ripped fabric, nosing things out of his way. He comes across his jacket and sighs as he sees it is still okay. Good thing leather can't rip as easily. He picks it up, grimacing as he felt his droll drip on it. "Here, let me." The man grabs the jacket from Embry's mouth, wiping it off on his jeans. Embry just gives him a wolfish grin. The man picks up Embry's boots and motions for Embry to follow him.

Embry follows after the man, keeping close beside him as they walked. It felt good to walk in wolf form. He needed to stretch his legs out for a while now. The man leads Embry to a burned down house, causing Embry to wrinkle up his nose. He can still smell the charred wood, the ash, the blood. He makes a face as he smells the burned flesh clinging in the air. He didn't want to know what happened here, he could already guess by the smell.

The man leads him inside, which is just as bad as the outside. "Wait here." The man heads upstairs as Embry looks around the house. It looks as if the house used to be huge, mansion huge, but something happened. "Here, try these." He says as he drops the clothes in front of Embry. "Do you want me to turn around?" Embry shrugs. He doesn't really care either way. He used to phase in front of the guys all the time. It was never really an issue. He got used to being naked. Embry phased back, making sure the man was far enough back. The man had turned around when Embry started phasing back.

Embry slips on the boxers, which were a tad big, but that was a given with how this man was at least twice as big as Embry. Embry slips on the jeans just as the man turns. "You got a name?" Embry lifts his eyes as he finishes buttoning the jeans. His boxers kept slipping and his jeans were hanging very dangerously low. Just an inch away from showing his junk.

"Embry." He speaks up. "My name's Embry Call." He picks up the shirt, not bothering with pulling his jeans up. His eyes catch the man as he eyes over Embry's body. Embry was still shirtless and those damn jeans were showing a good V starting. Embry is still skinny, but he had abs to show. "What's your name?"

"Derek Hale." Embry nods in response before pulling the shirt on. "Do you often turn into a wolf?" Embry snorts as he gets the shirt in place.

"Depends on what you would describe often." The shirt was baggy, but it worked and that was all that mattered. Embry slips his jacket on, thankful to have this survive.

"What are you?" Embry lifts his eyes to meet the man.

"I think the more important question is what the hell that was back there." Embry points out. "Because that certainly looked less than normal."

"You ever heard of werewolves?" Derek asks. Jared used to call them werewolves, but Embry knew Derek was talking about real werewolves.

"Only in stories and movies."

"Well, that was a werewolf." Embry raises an eyebrow.

"You know a lot about werewolves?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, I do." Embry's eyes widen as he watches the man change. His eyes became a beautiful blue, his hair grew on the side of his face, his ears became long and pointier, his teeth became like a canine's, his nails grew longer and sharper, his face contorted.

"Holy shit." Embry breathes out as he looks at the man. How can this guy become even hotter, Embry thinks as he looks at the man. The man was more animalistic looking and it made Embry's blood boil. Derek sniffs, his eyes darkening as he looks at Embry, causing Embry's breath to catch. Does this guy have super senses like Embry?

"What are you?" Derek asks as he shifts back.

"Wolf shifter." Embry answers. "There's a Native American tribe, the Quilettes, that have the power to turn into wolves. When we phase for the first time our senses become heightened, our strength and speed are increased, our healing is faster, our age can also stop if we wish it to."

"You can become immortal?" Derek asks.

"If we want to." Embry tells him. "I chose to keep my age going. I rather not be sixteen for any longer than a year, but my friend, he's staying sixteen for awhile."

"There's more of you?"

"Everyone with Quilette blood can phase. The change is triggered by vampires. Our job is to protect the reservation and our people. When we catch the scent of a leach then the phasing happens and we turn into this." He motions over his body. "Our body temperature skyrockets and we become taller and stronger. Of course, we can't tell anyone about what we are, so most people back home think we're on steroids or something."

"So why are you here and not back at your reservation?"

"Needed a break from my pack. Thought I'd come and stay with my cousin." This man didn't need to know all the details just yet. "So what about you? Can you turn into the same thing that I saw out there?"

"No, that was an alpha. He was in his alpha form."

"Right, and you're…"

"A beta. Betas make up the pack, alphas lead the pack, and omegas are wolves without a pack."

"Right, so what can you do then?"

"My senses, strength, healing, reflexes are heightened like yours." So he could smell Embry's arousal, shit.

"Uh, yeah, my reflexes are heightened too, forgot that one." Embry says, a bit nervous. His imprint was a werewolf and he could smell Embry, wonderful.

"Have you ever heard of moonstruck?" Derek suddenly asks, causing Embry to glance over at him.

"What's that?"

"It's this trance that werewolves go into. They go into it when they meet their mates. This bond forms between them makes them connected. Once you enter moonstruck then your mate becomes like gravity to you. They become the only thing that matters to you."

"Sounds like imprinting." Embry says before he can stop himself.

"Imprinting?" Embry blushes and rubs the back of his head, his gaze falling to the charred floorboards.

"Uh, yeah, it's a wolf shifter thing. It's… It's like what you said, but imprinting is rare and it's the name used by wolf shifters."

"How rare is it?"

"Not nearly as rare as it's supposed to be. Nearly my entire pack has imprinted."

"Have you?" Embry looks up from the floor, just now realizing how close this guy was.

"I think you already know the answer to that." If this man was talking about moonstruck, then surely he went through it, which means Embry is his mate as Derek is Embry's imprint.

Derek eyes Embry over, his gaze burning Embry from the inside out. He leans down and sniffs Embry, causing Embry almost to lose it. "You smell good." He whispers in Embry's ear, causing him to whimper.

"Please." Embry whimpers, gripping tightly to Derek's shirt. He doesn't know what he's begging for, but this man's scent was driving him up the wall.

"I'm gonna fuck you up against this goddamn wall."

"Oh god." Embry choked out. He never thought he'd imprint on a guy and yet here he was with the hottest imprint imaginable and with him telling Embry he was going to fuck him. Embry was losing his mind. "Please." Embry begs. Suddenly Derek's lips were on his. Embry moans, his fingers tangling in Derek's raven locks. He pushes his body up against Derek's as Derek pushes him against the wall. Embry grinds down on Derek, needing some kind of friction. Each time he ground against Derek his jeans slipped further and further down his legs.

"Turn around." Embry did as Derek ordered and turned around. He rips his jacket off of himself, throwing it somewhere in the house before pulling off the t-shirt Derek gave him. Derek is on him the second Embry tosses the shirt. Derek's warm plush lips trailing a burning path down Embry's neck, causing him to moan and grind his ass against Derek. Derek's fingers dig into Embry's hips, ripping down the boxers and jeans, not needing to even unbuckle the pants to get them down. "Fuck." Derek groans, his hands rubbing Embry's ass. Embry has a small plump butt, which Derek was rubbing. "Fuck, you're so soft." Embry blushes as he feels Derek's hands on him. He was still a virgin, he hasn't even been felt up before. It was as if all the sexual frustration that Embry has been keeping back for the past three years were coming back to him in triple.

"Just fuck me." Embry demanded as he rubs his bare ass up against Derek's still denim covered groin. "Fuck." He groans as he feels the rough fabric up between his cheeks. Embry wasn't normally on use swear words other than 'shit, damn, or crap', but he couldn't seem to remember to keep his mouth shut.

Derek chuckled, obviously amused by how horny Embry was. "Relax." Derek whispers in Embry's ear, nipping the lobe, causing Embry to whine. "Have you done this before?" Embry blushes a deep crimson color.

"Is it that obvious?" Derek gives a deep laugh.

"No, but if you haven't done this before then rushing into things is just going to hurt you." Derek moves his hands down Embry's bare back, causing him to shiver. "We have to prep you first." Derek whispers, his hands moving down Embry's ass, rubbing it again.

"When you say prep, what do you-oh god." Embry chokes out as he feels Derek push a finger into his ass. Embry's breath catches as he feels the burning pain.

"That's just my finger, imagine when my cocks in you." Embry let out the breath he has been holding as Derek begins to slowly and carefully thrusts his finger in and out of Embry's tight ass. "Fuck, you're so tight." He slips in another finger, causing Embry to whimper. "Shh, it's okay, just relax. The more you tense up the worst it is." Embry nods as he forces himself to take even calm breaths and relax his body. "That's it, just relax." Derek's free hand slips around Embry's waist and wraps around his cock.

"Derek." Embry gasps as Derek begins to stroke him.

"You like that?" Embry gives a quick nod, causing Derek to laugh. "Do you touch yourself?" Embry's head was swimming with desire. This man was pleasuring Embry is ways that he never could imagine. His dirty talk was only causing Embry to become even more drunk with desire. "Answer me, Embry." Embry whimpers as Derek squeezes a bit harder on his cock.

"Yes." Embry breathes.

"You ever even kiss a guy before?"

"No." Embry whimpers as Derek adds another finger.

"Shh, I got you, just relax." It was strange how this man went from dominating to comforting. It was a nice mix to Embry. He could see that Derek was controlling in bed, but still careful to make sure his lover is safe and comfortable. "You ever think about fucking someone?"

"Y-Yes." Embry stuttered as the man adds a fourth finger. How much more can he fit in Embry? Embry didn't even know he could stretch this much.

"Who?" Embry face becomes red with shame.

"Hey, it's just me." Derek whispers, obviously seeing Embry's face. Embry had his eyes squeezed shut, so he couldn't very well see if Derek was looking at him. "Tell me."

"My best friend." Embry whispers. "When I slept over his house when I was eleven." Embry says, sounding very guilty and shameful. "He was in the shower and I walked in on him in accident."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he told me not to worry about it. He considered me as a brother and we're both g-guys." Embry squeaks as Derek pulls his fingers out.

"Does he know you're gay or are you just curious?"

"N-No, I'm gay and no, no one knows."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I would imprint on a guy. Gay imprint never happened be-before!" He squeaked again as felt Derek's tongue over his ass. "Oh god." He squeezed his eyes shut as Derek's tongue pushed through the still tight muscles. He moans as Derek begins to eat his ass. "Shit, shit, shit." he curses, his nails digging into the woods as he felt his body shaking. "Derek, stop." Derek doesn't listen as he continues to lick and bite. "Derek, seriously, stop!" Derek moves away as Embry quickly moves away from Derek.

"Embry, what's wrong?" Derek asks, concern filling his voice.

"I-I just need a moment." Embry stutters as he feels his body shaking.

"Embry-"

"Derek, stop!" Embry says, holding up a hand. "I don't want to hurt you." He tells him as he takes a deep breath. "I-I just need to calm down or I'm going to phase."

"Okay, just relax. I didn't mean to push you or-"

"It's not you." Embry tells him as he takes calm even breaths. "I haven't phased in awhile and…" Embry blushes. "And I haven't really gone that before, so it's just…"

"It's a lot to handle." Embry nods. Derek takes slow steps towards Embry. "You good?" Embry nods as he releases a heavy breath. "Good, so can I get back to what I was doing or do you not want me doing that again?" Embry looks at Derek, just realizing how much clothes Derek had on.

"Undress." Derek chuckles before pulling off his own leather jacket and shirt. He kicks his sneakers off and begins to unbuckle his jeans, where an obvious bulge is forming. Derek pulls his jeans off, leaving him in only tight boxers, while Embry is completely naked. "All of it." Derek smirks.

"If you don't like it then get over here." Embry grins and moves towards Derek. He pulls Derek's boxers off him and gets down on his knees. He looks up at Derek for a moment before looking at his cock. His cock stood proudly eleven inches, causing heat to run through Embry's body.

"Wow."

"All werewolves are big." Derek says. "But you're not small either."

"Same can be said about shifters, but I've all been the runt of the pack." It was true too. Before Seth came around Embry was the smallest of the wolves and now that Seth is in Jake's pack Embry is officially back to being the smallest in the pack.

"Hate to break it to you, but you aren't small." Derek says as he looks down at Embry's nine inches.

"Compare me to Sam and you'll say differently." Embry says as he takes Derek's cock in his hands. There was no way Embry will be able to fit this entire thing in his mouth. He'd be lucky if he got half of it in his mouth.

"I don't care about how big the Sam guy is. Wait… How would you know?" Embry shrugs.

"We phased together as a pack sometimes. Sam's my alpha." He doesn't let Derek ask another question as he takes Derek's huge cock into his mouth.

"Fuck." Derek groans. Fuck is right. Embry manages just to get over half in, leaving over four inches still out. Embry sucks Derek's got, rubbing the cock not in his mouth with one hand, and rubbing his balls with the other. "Fuck, Em." Derek groans, threading his fingers through Embry's dark hair. Embry could feel Derek getting close, which made him wonder just how long it's been for Derek to be this close already. Derek pulls Embry off him before he could organsm.

"Hey, I wasn't done."

"I'm cumming inside you." Derek says as he pulls Embry up and pushes him against the wall. "No more foreplay." With one quick thrust, he buries himself as far into Embry's ass as he can go. Embry gives a painful gasp as tears fill his eyes. Was it suppose to hurt this bad? "You okay?" Derek whispers, his fingers wiping away some fallen tears.

"Y-Yeah, just give me a moment." Embry takes deep relaxing breaths before realizing his wolfish healing was helping him adjust to his imprint's large size. "Alright, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Derek asks, a bit surprised with how quick Embry is ready.

"Wolf genes." Derek chuckled.

"Thank god for those then." Derek begins a steady easy pace, thrusting in and out of Embry's ass until he was sure Embry could handle it rougher. Embry groans as he is fucked into the wall. Derek picks up his speed and strength, causing Embry to moan. He throws his head back onto Derek's shoulder and thrusts his hip in time with Derek's strokes.

"Fuck, harder, Derek." Embry groans as Derek grunts. He snaps his hips harder into Embry, his balls slapping Embry's ass with each thrust. The only sound in the house is their skin meeting, their groans, and their grunts. "Derek!" Embry screams as he shoots his load out onto the wall. Derek turns his head and bites into Embry's neck, causing him to gasp and his organsm to double in both pleasure and length. Derek's teeth dig into Embry's skin as he fills Embry's tight red ass up with his seed. Embry turns and bites into Derek's neck with his own wolf's teeth, causing the same thing to happen to Derek.

"Shit." Derek pants as Embry pulls his teeth out of Derek and Derek pulls his cock out of Embry. Embry whimpers at the loss, Derek's cum dripping down his legs. Embry steps away from Derek and almost stumbles to the ground, but Derek catches him and pulls him up against his body with a laugh. "Looks like your legs are bit shaky."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe after you get your legs in order." Embry tries to glare, but he's too exhausted. "Why'd you bite me?" Derek suddenly asks.

"Well, you did so…"

"I did it because it's a werewolf thing. We bite as a sign to claim our mates. Even when that bite heals all the other werewolves will still be able to see it and know you're mine." Derek explains.

"Well… I did it because you did." Embry shrugs, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Well, great because it fucken hurt." Derek complained as he rubs his neck.

"Didn't sound like you were in pain when I did it." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Could say the same to you."

"Oh, I'll admit I enjoyed every second of it." Embry grins. He jumps as he hears his phone ringing. "Crap, where is my phone."

"It's in your jacket pocket." Embry moves and pulls out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Em! Thank god! Are you okay?" Embry's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Scott just called and said he managed to get out of the woods, but he was bitten by some kind of animal." Embry frown as he thinks about the alpha that's roaming the woods.

"That's weird."

"Are you okay? You weren't attacked where you?" Embry rubs his bleeding neck and raises an eyebrow at Derek.

"Uh, nope, I'm perfectly fine." Derek snorts.

"Oh, thank god. Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?"

"Had to take the long way. Didn't want to chance cutting back across."

"So you're still in the woods?"

"Yeah, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, be careful, Embry."

"How pissed is Uncle Noah?"

"He hasn't come home yet, but my ear is throbbing." Embry laughs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I did warn you."

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

"I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?"

"Fine, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Embry says before hanging up.

"You know he's going to see that, right?" Derek says as he points to the bite mark.

"It's starting to heal. By the time I get home, it'll be fine."

"What about your clothes?" Derek asks.

"Uh…" Embry trails off, causing Derek to chuckle.

"You can borrow mine and I'll get them from you tomorrow."

"Gives you a reason to come see me, huh?"

"I don't need a reason." Derek pulls Embry to him and kisses him. "You're mine, remember?" Embry grins.

"Trust me, I remember, you left enough of a reminder." Derek smiles and leans down, licking Embry's wound better.

"Be careful when you leave, Embry. You got lucky tonight, but that alpha won't be happy to have been scared off by some teenager."

"Hey, he took me by surprise. I don't get distracted often. Next time he tries it he'll regret it even more." Derek chuckles and places a gentle kiss on the bite.

"Just be careful, Embry."

"I promise, I'll be careful, now can I get dress because my cousin's waiting for me." Derek pulls back and kisses Embry.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Embry kisses Derek back before moving out of his arms and getting dressed quickly. He gives Derek one final smile before slipping out the door and makes his way back through the woods.


End file.
